Aquí y allá
by Golgos
Summary: De día o de noche te veo, ya sea en la realidad o en mis sueños ¿será el destino un buen amigo? Cap 1 y 2 XD
1. Chapter 1

Paralelos

**Paralelos**

**Cap I**

-¡¡Ranma no baka!!- apuntó ella antes de cerrar su diario y acostarse a dormir.

- Serás bobo- se dijo a sí misma cerrando los ojos y exhalando un profundo suspiro se adentró en el basto mundo de Morfeo.

٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭

Unos cuantos rayos de luz se infiltraron insolentemente por la ventana, terminando su luminoso andar en el rostro sereno de Akane.

- Unos minutos más Nabiki- imploró ella aún media dormida a la vez que se tapaba el rostro con las sábanas.

- Está bien, pero sólo cinco minutos más…- respondió la aludida a la vez que corría la ventana, dejando que la suave brisa matutina impregnara con su fragancia y frescura toda la habitación.

- Ya vale…- respondió perezosamente Akane mientras observaba de reojo como su querida hermana salía lentamente de la habitación tarareando una canción.

- Si tan sólo pudiera volver a dormir- murmuró ella algo decepcionada al comprender que el sueño ya no la volvería a visitar. Cinco minutos después se encontraba sentada junto al resto de su familia disfrutando de un apetitoso desayuno.

-Cada vez cocinas mejor ¿lo sabías?- Soun señaló en forma de cumplido causando que su hija mayor sonriera avergonzada.

-Y eso que parecía imposible- rió pícaramente Kasumi después de haber acabado con un segundo bocado. Akane escuchó aquel comentario y no pudo dejar de pensar en cuán diferente era su familia de "aquella".

-Diablos…-Dijo Kasumi sacándola de sus reflexiones matutinas para hacer que se enfrentara con la dura realidad.-Ya son las 8, o sea…

-Reto de miss Ukyo…- dijo Akane completando la frase a la vez que tomaba su bolso y se paraba rápidamente con la intención de seguir a su hermana.

-Que no se les olvide el bento. Kasumi, Akane…- las interpeladas se pararon en el acto, recordando súbitamente lo difícil que era conseguir algún tipo de alimento en el kiosco del instituto.

-Gracias Nabiki…- las monótonas palabras fueron dichas al unísono después de recibir de manos de la susodicha el preciado alimento.

-Nos vemos…

٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭

Ranma recorrió el techo de su habitación inmediatamente después de haber despertado concluyendo así su rutinaria inspección, la que tenía como único fin comprobar en cuál de los dos mundos se encontraba.

-No debí hacerla enojar.- Murmuró luego de aceptar que se encontraba de nuevo en su verdadera casa.- Esta noche le pediré disculpas…- se sonrió al notar como cada vez se convencía más que nada de eso podía ser un sueño.

-Te estás volviendo completamente loco…- se dijo mientras caminaba hasta el baño y comprobaba el estado de su rostro en el espejo de éste.

- Parece que no pasaste una buena noche.- A través del reflejo pudo ver la imagen de su madre guardando unas camisas dentro de los cajones de su cómoda.

-Así parece…- escondió su rostro entre las palmas de sus manos y dejó que el agua de la llave acariciara su piel.- Buenos días…- dijo finalmente mientras se secaba con una afelpada toalla de color rojo.

- Si no te apuras vas a llegar tarde…- concluyó ella con una sonrisa luego de lanzarle un sonoro beso que fue bien recibido.

-Ahí voy…- un escalofrío recurrió su columna vertebral al pensar que lo más seguro era que le tocaría cargar los baldes de agua en el pasillo.

-Esos me persiguen aquí y allá…- rió con ganas antes de salir de la habitación con vistas de ir a buscar su merienda al comedor.

٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭

-No puedo- Akane trató de ser lo más amable posible con aquel chico. Después de todo, nadie merecía que sus sentimientos fueran despreciados. Y menos aquel que por mucho tiempo había sido su mejor amigo.

-Pero… ¿por qué?….- preguntó deprimido, ya que siempre había albergado la esperanza de ser correspondido.

- Porque yo estoy…- se detuvo antes de decir _comprometida.- _confundida- por un momento se detuvo a pensar en lo complicada que su vida se estaba volviendo.- Todo por esos benditos sueños…-

-Ya veo…estás enamorada de otro ¿no?- dijo el joven mientras se giraba y le daba la espalda.

-Taro yo…- Akane inconcientemente trató de detenerlo ya que su mente estaba en otra parte…. -Enamorada….- al parecer esa era la absurda realidad.

- Nos vemos en el casino.- dijo él y se marchó. Lo que hizo que Akane comprendiera que de aquello jamás volverían a hablar.

-Así es mejor….- se sentó en el suelo y esperó, lo mejor en aquellos momentos era reflexionar.

-Lo estás haciendo todo mal….-se dijo y de inmediato comenzó a llorar.

٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭

Me senté para escribir la segunda parte del siguiente capítulo de _Momentos de nuestro amor_ y terminé escribiendo esto… snif… a veces pasa..y bueno..saludos a todos..espero que logren entender este fic lo mejor posible..por ahora, dejo dos capi XD

Golgos


	2. Chapter 2

Paralelos

**Paralelos**

**Cap II**

Una vez más sería regañado, lo sabía perfectamente al momento de escaparse de clases pero no le importaba, simplemente no soportaba escuchar dos veces las mismas explicaciones, no deseaba ver como se repetían una y otra vez aquellos malditos ejercicios.

- Eso ya lo he visto antes…- se había dicho aquella mañana al comprobar como aquella lección de literatura ya se la habían pasado.

- En aquel mundo- miró el cielo y suspiró.-Junto a ella.- murmuró mientras se recostaba en la baranda y cerraba los ojos. Nada mejor que la calidez de los rayos del sol sobre su rostro en aquellas heladas mañanas y la nítida visión de SU Akane. Sí, su Akane, y es que ella no podía ser nada más que un producto de su imaginación.

-Me gustaría volver a dormir.-

-Lo sabía…eres un flojo sin remedio.- Las palabras de Ranma fueron interrumpidas por la suave y jovial voz de su profesora, por lo que al abrir los ojos se encontró con la amable sonrisa de Miss Nodoka.

-Se…señora…-hasta ahora había dado por hecho que su escondite en la azotea del instituto jamás sería encontrado.

-Vale, no te pongas nervioso. No te delataré si me prometes que de ahora en más harás un esfuerzo por asistir a clases.

-Bueno yo…mhh…sí está bien….- Ranma observó con asombró lo parecida que era con aquella que hacía de su madre.- Lo prometo.- sentenció, ante lo cuál ella sonrió complacida.

-Está bien… entonces nos veremos en la próxima clase.- dijo y despareció tras la puerta que daba hacia las escaleras.

-Y en mis sueños.- rió él mientras se recostaba nuevamente, esta vez con la intención de sólo mirar el cielo.

-Y en tus sueños…- detrás de la puerta sólo ella fue conciente del significado de sus palabras.

٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭

-Por fin…- la frase fue articulada de tal manera que a ninguno de sus compañeros les quedó la menor duda de que a Ranma o lo esperaba por ahí una bella chica o una buena comida.

-Maldito suertudo- rieron todos al unísono cuando se despedían.

-Son todos unos envidiosos…- bromeó Ranma y les hizo una seña antes de alejarse corriendo sobre el alambrado.

-No hay nada como estar en casa.- se dijo al sentir un exquisito aroma proveniente de la cocina., pero de inmediato corrigió aquel pensamiento. –Aun no estaba seguro de a qué lugar reconocer como hogar.- Si tan sólo ella…

-Ranma….a comer…- escuchó que su madre decía, acto que lo hizo agradecer el no tener que volver a pensar en ello aunque sólo fuese por unos momentos.

-Ahí voy…

٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭

-Me voy a dormir…- Se despidió de su familia y subió las escaleras que conducían a su cuarto.

-Ya es hora- Se sorprendió a sí mismo con una tonta sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro, algo que se había hecho habitual cada noche.

-Le pediré disculpas- abrió la puerta de su habitación sólo para encontrarse con que las manos de su madre habían obrado de nuevo un milagro. Todo, absolutamente todo se encontraba perfectamente ordenado.- Es buena…- se dijo mientras corría las colchas y se acostaba. -Buenas días…- miró un retrato, hecho en carbón de una joven, que descasaba sobre la cómoda junto a su cama y cerró los ojos. Ya la vería y se disculparía con ella.

٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭

٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭

-¿Quién estaría celoso de un chica fea, gorda y pechos planos como tú?- Refunfuñó mientras la seguía por los pasillos tratando de hacer que ella soltara a su querida mascota.

-Pues si no es así, déjate de molestar…- respondió ella llena de ira mientras lo encaraba.

-Eso es lo que pienso hacer…tengo cosas más interesantes en mente que hablar contigo.- descargó a la vez que adoptaba una pose defensiva y la miraba a la cara.

-Claro…como ir a coquetear con tus otras prometidas…-soltó ella y sin esperar una respuesta lo envió a surcar los cielos de Nerima….

-¡¡Ranma no baka!!

-¡¡Kawaiikune!!-

٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭

-Maldita Akane.- dijo en voz alta mientras se dedicaba a estrujar su camisa y observaba en el reflejo de la laguna su actual forma femenina. Como siempre, después de sus golpes terminaba sumergido hasta las rodillas en alguna posa de agua. –Será boba- rabió pero sin querer una fugaz sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

-Idiota- susurró a la vez que colgaba su camisa sobre una rama y se acomodaba sobre otra. Quizás insultarla no fuera una forma muy ortodoxa de demostrarle lo contento que estaba de verla cada día, pero sólo así sabía y se atrevía hacerlo.

-Que relajante…- el silencio y la tibieza de aquella mañana estaban logrando que el sueño volviera a invadirlo. –No, no quiero…- se obligó a si mismo a seguir despierto, no permitiría que su falta de fuerza de voluntad lo venciera.- No ahora.- por fin había abandonado aquel triste mundo donde se sentía solo, melancólico aislado….sin ella, y no se permitiría volver a el tan luego. Quizás la noche lo venciera, pero no el día…eso sí que no lo permitiría.

٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭

Fin capi.

¿Va mejorando? ¿Se entiende algo? Eso espero… comencé a escribir el tercer capi, pero me he prometido que no actualizaré hasta que lo haga con _Momentos de nuestro amor _que sigue siendo mi preferido…. Saludos colegas...

Golgos-chan


End file.
